Kyo's love
by yaoifangrl4ever
Summary: Yuki and Kyo are spying on Tohru. Kyo is having thoughts about Tohru. What will happen? ONESHOT!


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kyo, Tohru, Yuki or any of the Fruits Basket characters nor do I own the anime Fruits Basket. says while crying

Hope you like it! Please Rate and Review!

* * *

Tohru was making dinner in the kitchen. Kyo knew because he was secretly watching her. It had been pretty funny, if that damn rat had joined him! But that wasn't really anything Kyo could do anything with. It had been Yuki's idea after all. Kyo wondered why he went along with the idea of his hated enemy, maybe because spying on Tohru seemed like a good idea? Nah, probably because he always got that weird tingling feeling in his stomach whenever he thought about that silly, happy girl.

It hadn't been like that from the start though. At first, he used to think that she was damn annoying, always making a lot of noise and always being too kind for her own good, but after he had got to know her and becoming friends, he understood that she was one of the cutest, happiest, kindest and definitely the most worried person he knew. And she wasn't worried about herself, no, she was always worried about other people. When he asked her why she didn't care more about herself, she just said that she would manage somehow, as long as she had her friends.

Really, he couldn't understand her way of thinking at all.

"Hey, Kyo. Honda-san is going out of the kitchen!" Yuki's voice harshly pulled Kyo out of his little dream-world.

"What?"

"You're so stupid. Can't you a least pay a little attention to what I say to you?"

"Shut up, damn rat!" Yuki was really annoying! Bothering him and always calling him 'stupid cat' and 'idiot' and 'airhead' and all that other things he called him.

After they had called each other some other things, (I won't mention them here, they're not suited for normal people's ears!) they hurried after Tohru, who had gone out to get the clothes which were drying in the sunlight. Both Yuki and Kyo just looked dazzled at her shiny, brown hair. The sunlight was playing in her hair, making it look like it was full of pretty pearls or something.

After Tohru had put the clothes on the rooms of everyone, she went down again to continue making dinner.

"She's always working so hard, isn't she?" Yuki said.

Kyo just nodded. It wasn't any need for him to say something anyway.

Later, after Yuki and Kyo had gotten tired of watching Tohru (well Yuki had gotten tired of it, Kyo was certain he could watch her all day long), Kyo was walking by a small lake nearby Shigure's house.

He remembered it clearly. It was at this lake Tohru had told him that she accepted him for what he was, even after seeing that horrible creature Kyo really was. He smiled. He remembered how happy he was when she said that, not even his parents dared to look at him when he transformed to his real form. Yes, she had said that she was afraid, but who wouldn't be? He looked like a monster after all.

A voice behind made him spin around, just to see Tohru walking over to him.

"Kyo, what are you doing all the way out here?" She said with a kind smile.

"Just thinking, nothing more" He answered and sent her a little, rare smile.

"I see" She turned and looked at the lake. The surface looked like a pretty, blue mirror.

"You know, this place was where I told you I accepted you for who you were." The sentence made him raise his eyebrow. Why would she want to bring that up? When Tohru didn't get any response, she continued,

"And this was the place where I fell in love with you, Kyo."

His eyes widened and he turned to look at her.

She just smiled at him. She always smiled, but that wasn't a bad thing, really. It made him happy somehow.

He'd never thought that she actually loved him! He'd always thought that she liked that Yuki, all the girls liked Yuki.

"Y-You mean it?" He said, stammering a little.

She nodded.

"That makes me really happy, Tohru. You see, I've liked you for a very long time now!" He was kinda surprised hearing himself saying that kind of stuff, since he didn't actually say anything nice to anyone.

"Really? You like me, Kyo?" Tohru said, her eyes sparkly.

"Yes, I do." He carefully cupped her face and kissed her.

At first, Tohru's eyes went wide, but then she closed them and smiled happily into the kiss.

What the now lovey-dovey couple didn't know, was that Shigure, Yuki, Kagura, Ayame and Momiji were watching from behind a large bush. All the boys had to hold Kagura down so she didn't attack Tohru for kissing Kyo

Ayame smiled. 'I'm really happy that the cat finally got something good! He deserves it.'

While all of this went by, Kyo whispered into Tohru's ear;

"I love you."

* * *

I just noticed I really write too many romance fanfics... well, anyway, please Rate and review and thanks for reading! 


End file.
